superpowered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus
Colossus (Piotr "Peter" Nikolaievitch Rasputin) is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities Organic Steel Form: Colossus has the ability to convert his bodily tissue into an organic steel-like substance that is similar to osmium and carbon steel. *''Superhuman Strength:'' While in his armored state, Colossus's strength is vastly increased. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Colossus is able to e xert himself for several days before he begins to tire. *''Superhuman Durability:'' In his armored form, he is invulnerable to most forms of injury. Former Powers Avatar of Cyttorak: As the Avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus was granted great powers equivalent to those of an Elder God. *''Superhuman Strength:'' His strength was greatly increased. The limits of his strength were unknown. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' He never tired, making him able to exert himself indefinitely. *''Superhuman Speed:'' He was able to run at speeds of at least 111 miles per hour. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Colossus's skin, muscles, and bone tissue were four times more dense th an an average human. This also contributed to his increased weight. *''Invulnerability:'' He was practically immune to all forms of physical injury. His skin was impenetrable, and he barely felt any pain. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' If he was to be injured, he could regenerate with great speed. **''Contaminant Immunity:'' He was immune to all toxic substances and poisons. **''Disease Immunity:'' Colossus was immune to all known Earthly diseases. *''Self-Sustenance:'' Colossus did not need to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep in order to survive. He was nourished by the mystical energies that he produced. *''Immortality:'' Colossus was immortal and stopped aging as he was the Avatar of Cyttorak. *''Forcefield Generation:'' He can generate a personal force field that extends about one foot from his body. *''Demon Form:'' Colossus could further mutate in a more demonic form that resembled Cyttorak in states of heightened emotion. When shifting, he gained spikes, claws, red eyes, and scales and became more aggressive and stronger. *''Embodiment of Irresistible Force:'' Once Colossus began to move in a particular direction, it was practically impossible to halt his movement. On some occasions his movement has been slowed, but he only was stopped on one occasion by mystical powers, which is his only weakness. Phoenix Force: Colossus was one of the five avatars of the Phoenix Force and was granted great abilities, including: *''Interstellar Travel:'' Colossus was able to fly through space unaided ant at speeds faster than the speed of light. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Colossus was able to generate fire under any conditions, including in space and underwater, that burned to intensely that no by-products were left behind, including ash. *''Resurrection:'' He was able to resurrect others from the dead. *''Immortality:'' He didn't age while possessed by the Phoenix Force and, if he were to be killed, the Phoenix Force would resurrect him. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' He was able to manipulate the past with a profound knowledge of the effect that his actions would have on the present and future. *''Telepathy:'' He could read the minds of others and project his own thoughts into others' minds as well. *''Telekinesis:'' He developed the ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics